


Sleepless

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Whump, Whumptober 2020, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 23. Takes place during Httyd 1. Toothless isn't allowed to sleep inside, but lately, he's having a lot of nightmares and only sleeping with Hiccup will make them go away.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Used an alternate prompt for this Whumptober Day because it still has to do with sleep, which the general theme of this Day is about.  
> So Alternate Whumptober prompt: "Nightmares"
> 
> Also, this is what you get when you don't do your prompts in order. Three Whumptober Days in a row that have to do with Hiccup's leg. I only noticed today. :'D
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Curled up outside of Hiccup's strange human den, Toothless doesn't sleep as soundly as he wants to. He's having a terrible nightmare.

He dreams of fire and not the warm, lavender kind, but the kind that scorches and destroys. A true inferno that consumes everything in its path. And he sees his friend in the middle of it all, crying out as he's being eaten alive.

Toothless dreams of not saving Hiccup, which is wrong because Hiccup is still alive, Astrid tells him that he is when Hiccup's father doesn't let him in to see.

Startled awake again, Toothless moans miserably, distressed by the images presented to his mind's eye. He hates seeing them and he hates being alone when he wakes. Though never really bothered by the cold, he's bothered now. He's not longing for fire to warm him, there's a specific kind of warmth that he's looking for.

So he uncurls on the porch that he's on and faces the thing they call a "door". It's still dark outside and while a Night Fury such as himself usually thrives during the night, he has steadily become more accustomed to the day, though he dearly misses night-time flying.

Pawing the door open, it takes some effort, Toothless makes his way into the thing the humans call a "house" and quickly spots the human friend barely illuminated by the dying embers in a pit for a fire.

He's on a "bed", which is like a nest, except strangely shaped and with dead animal fur. Hiccup sleeps on top of it and the large alpha human, who is Hiccup's father, is nowhere to be found. He must be sleeping on his own pile of dead animals.

That is a good thing because it means Toothless can sneak inside without fear of being discovered and chased away. The Vikings, that's what these humans call themselves, don't hate dragons anymore, but the trust isn't entirely there either. Neither side knows enough about the other to know what to expect in a situation that doesn't involve fighting. Whatever they have is fragile, but it is growing.

But once Hiccup wakes up, that'll change.

Because he hasn't woken up yet. He's still in this hibernation-like sleep that he's been in for the past week. Occasionally he'll wake up, but only to eat and have his stump looked at before he falls back asleep again. Toothless almost prefers it like this, because whenever Hiccup is awake, he's always in pain. He may not always be allowed inside, but he can hear it.

Approaching the bed, Toothless finds a hand and licks it. He isn't expecting Hiccup to wake up, but still his fingers curl lightly to pet him, which the dragon takes advantage off. Purring, he nudges his snout into Hiccup's hand and makes it glide over the top of his head, like he used to do before this sleep took him.

He hopes Hiccup wakes up soon. He understands why he needs this rest. He knows that Hiccup has lost his leg and that it is different than when he lost his tailfin.

It's always good to see his friend and see that he's okay. Because even though he knows the nightmare is wrong, the awful feelings it leaves behind are still there.

But Hiccup's sire isn't here now and that means Toothless can stay until the sun rises and he's been missing that human dearly, so he doesn't see why he shouldn't just crawl in bed with him.

That's what he does, mindful of his injuries and his leg especially at which he coos mournfully. He lies down at the foot end, finding a way just comfortable enough to sleep in, and settles, his tail hanging off the bed. Once he's down, he closes his eyes and lets sleep take him now that he feels a little bit better with Hiccup here with him.

Come morning, Stoick will wake up and find Toothless in his son's bed and his son more comfortable than he's been the entire week of his rest. Snuggled up to his Night Fury friend, he looks peaceful. So with a sigh and a shake of his head, Stoick lets the two be and goes about his day.


End file.
